1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footwear formed by an outsole portion and an upper portion. In particular, the present invention relates to attachable/detachable structure of the upper portion.
2. Description of Related Art
In Patent Document 1 below, a mechanism of detachably attaching a strap portion (40) to form an upper portion of a sandal is disclosed. In this mechanism, a projected locking portion (20) formed on an outsole (10) is inserted into holes formed on both ends of the strap portion (40). The strap portion (40) is prevented from being detached by stopper claws (21 or 25A) formed on the locking portion (20).
Patent document 1: Japanese utility model registration No. 3083693